Nightmares Raise Questions
by SLSPNOUATTLKFan
Summary: Wee!chester oneshot, takes place shortly after the flashback sequence of "A Very Supernatural Christmas." Sam now knows about supernatural creatures and he's having nightmares. His nightmares raise questions that Dean is happy to answer, but with one question, comes more questions


A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Supernatural story, I discovered the show about a month ago and I've been watching a lot, but I'm in season 6 so if I get some details wrong it's because I haven't gotten there yet. Now with that being said, on with the story. Enjoy.

Sam gasped aloud as he shot up from his bed. A nightmare. He wiped some of the sweat from his forehead and the tears from his eyes. Ever since Christmas when Dean told him where their father really goes, and that monsters are real, he's been having nightmares. And the fact that John still hasn't returned doesn't make matters better.

Sam looked over at Dean and saw that his brother was still fast asleep. He sighed, not wanting to wake Dean and got up and walked into the bathroom. Sam splashed some cold water on his face and sat down next to the bathtub. Sam's shaking had subsided, but his fear didn't. He wished his dad would come back, or at least call so he'd know if he was alright.

Sam took a breath and walked out of the bathroom. He remembered something that happened in his dream. He had to make sure Dean was ok and just sleeping. He walked over and put his hand lightly on Dean's stomach. He felt the steady breathing of his brother and breathed out a sigh of relief. He thought about waking Dean, but didn't want to sound like a baby because he needed his brother after a stupid nightmare. Dean would never let him live it down. Dean's breathing was all he needed to know that he was ok. Sam got back into bed and closed his eyes.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he saw his brother be thrown by a wendigo.

"Run!" Dean moaned. "Run Sammy! As fast and as far as you can!"

"No." Sam whispered lifting Dean's head off the ground. "No Dean, I won't leave you."

"Please." Dean whispered. "Don't let it kill you Sammy. Dad's already dead. I'm going to die."

"Don't say that Dean." Sam's voice cracked and the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Dean smiled weakly. "Make me proud little brother." Dean reached up and touched Sam's cheek. He let it rest there a minute before it fell limp along with the rest of his body. Dean took his last breath.

"No!" Sam screamed sobbing. "Dean! Please Dean! Wake up! Don't leave me." But Sam got no response. Sam leaned down and rested his head against Dean's. "I'm sorry Dean."

Sam looked up and saw the wendigo running towards him. Sam closed his eyes and hugged Dean, waiting for the wendigo to lunge.

Sam shot up again. Another nightmare. Sam was even more scared the. He was last time. He looked over at Dean's bed and saw his brother was asleep. Sam didn't care anymore if Dean thought he was a baby. He wanted his brother.

Sam got up and walked over to Dean's bed. "Dean?" Dean shifted but didn't wake up. Sam shook him. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean mumbled.

"Are you awake?" Sam asked still shaken up from both of his nightmares.

"No." Dean mumbled sarcastically. "I'm just practicing dying."

Sam flinched at the word dying. "Dean I-" he started.

"You wanna tell me why I'm awake at-" Dean started glancing up at the clock. "1:42 in the morning?"

"I-" Sam started again.

"Sam what's going on?" Dean asked sitting up.

"I'm scared Dean." Sam said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Of what?" Dean asked.

"I had a nightmare. About you and dad, and a wendigo." Sam told him the tears now falling and Sam tried desperately to wipe them away before Dean saw.

Dean sighed. "Sam this is exactly why neither me or Dad wanted to tell you about the supernatural creatures. We knew you would have nightmares."

"I told you to tell me Dean. I also kinda figured it out on my own. I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you up over a dumb nightmare." Sam said walking back over to his bed.

"Hey, hey." Dean said softly grabbing Sam's arm. "It's ok that you woke me up Sammy, I was expecting this to happen sooner or later."

"So you're not mad? You're not going to say I'm a wimp or a girl?" Sam asked hopefully.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief. "No Sammy of course not. Sam I've known about the monsters since I was four and to this day I still have nightmares."

"You do?" Sam asked with surprise. "But you're not scared of anything."

Dean chuckled. "Thanks Sammy but I'm scared of plenty of things."

"Like what?" Sam asked climbing onto Dean's bed.

"Losing you and dad for instance." Dean answered. "I'm not a big fan of the demons either."

"Demons?" Sam asked with fear in his voice.

Dean cursed to himself. He forgot that he never told Sam that demons existed. "Don't worry Sammy, I won't let anything hurt you."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"That's dad's job. To make sure nothing happens to me."

"But-" Sam started. "Who's job is it to make sure nothing happens to dad?"

"That's also dad's job. My job is to protect you, and dad's job is to protect both me and himself."

"And if something happens to dad?" Sam asked.

"Nothing's going to happen to dad." Dean tried to reassure Sam.

"But if it did?"

"I don't know." Dean answered. "But nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it."

"How can you be sure?" Sam asked scooting closer to Dean.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say I won't let anything happen to you." Dean said with a smile.

"I just wish I knew if dad was ok. I wish he'd come home, or at least call." Sam said rubbing his head with his hands.

Dean looked down at his hands with guilt. "He does call Sam."

Sam's head snapped up. "What?" He demanded.

"Dad does call." Dean said. "He rings once and then calls back."

"And you didn't think I would want to talk to him or at least you tell me that he's ok?!" Sam asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said guiltily. "He just calls at bad times. When you were in the shower or doing your homework." Dean smiled. "And we all know how much you hate getting Interrupted while you're doing your homework."

Sam's mouth went into a small crooked smile, but it disappeared as fast as it had come. "Well if it's dad, I'll make an exception."

"I'll remember that." Dean promised. "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

Sam sighed. There was so much more he wanted to ask. If he asked all of his questions they'd be there forever. He just asked the first question that came to mind. "What about vampires? Are they real?"

Dean took a sharp breath. "Oh yeah, those sons of bitches are very real."

Sam looked at Dean with confusion. "Did something happen with one when you were hunting it?"

Dean looked out the window. "The bitch vampire we were hunting. She told us her name was Lina. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she was hot. If she hadn't been a hundred years older than me, I'd bang her. But she told me I was cute! Cute! Can you believe that?!" Sam just chuckled. "Anyway, her dick head mate heard that and he thought I was making a move on her and he attacked me. Dad snuck up and chopped his head off, that's how you kill vampires. But he did give me this," Dean pulled his shirt up to reveal a scar going from his rib to his belly button."

"Woah." Sam whispered. "When was this?"

"Around two months ago." Dean said. "Remember dad took you to Bobby's and said that me and him were going into town. We actually went to kill some vampires."

"Geez!" Sam exclaimed. "I missed out on all the fun."

"Sammy." Dean started with a chuckle. "I admit it can sometimes be fun. But it's also dangerous. Anyone could be killed at anytime."

Sam looked down with sadness as another question came to his mind. "Dean, you're probably going to hate me for asking you this."

"That always means good news." Dean said smirking. "What is it Sammy? Spit it out?"

"What...um...what creature killed mom?" Sam asked whispering. But Dean heard him.

Dean stood up and held back tears as he thought of the woman he lost almost 9 years ago. "A demon. A yellow eyed demon. That's what dad and I are trying to find. She died in your nursery, above your cradle, the night of your sixth month birthday."

Sam let out a shaky breath. "All this time, I thought it was a car crash. But in reality, I killed her Dean."

Dean turned around, anger on his face. "Sam! You didn't kill her! It was not your fault! Don't ever think that! Ever!"

Sam shrunk back into the bed. "Ok, I'm sorry."

Dean climbed back up onto the bed. "I wasn't in the room, and I was only four so I don't remember much. But I'm pretty sure mom died protecting you. That's what she did."

"Maybe." Sam sighed. The two brother sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean gasped. "What?" Sam asked.

"I just realized, that it's been a week since Christmas and dad's been gone for longer than that. Sam, dad doesn't know I told you about what we do. Oh geez Sam, dad's going to kill me!"

Sam slightly chuckled. "Oh well, better dad than a vampire."

"Uh no." Dean said with amusement. "I would so rather die at the hands of a vampire, than dad." Silence sat between them before Dean spoke again. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Sam scoffed. "I want to know a lot more. But if I ask all of them, we'll be here forever."

"Alright. Dad should be back tomorrow so you can ask him more questions, you know after he finishes kicking my ass of course."

Sam smirked. "Of course. I think I'm ok for tonight." Sam got up and walked back over to his bed. "And thanks for telling me Dean."

"Sure Sammy." Dean said with a smile.

Dean turned off the light and closed his eyes. "Hey Dean?" Sam asked within the dark.

"Hmmmm?" Dean groaned from under his covers.

"Does this mean I get to learn how to hunt?" Sam asked with a small smile.

Dean snorted and uncovered himself. "Just go to sleep Sammy."

A/N: well there you go, my first Supernatual story. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks.


End file.
